Plumes noires et poussière d'étoiles
by Fantony
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "Stardust & black feathers". Situé après l'épisode 8x08. Quand Castiel apparaît en rêve à Dean et lui dit qu'il a besoin de le voir, Dean reprend la route aussi vite que possible pour Oklahoma City. Mais Cas l'a-t-il fait venir simplement pour regarder les étoiles avec lui? Death fic / Suicide / Spoilers saison 8 / Destiel prévu uniquement à la fin de la fic


**Résumé:** Traduction de ma fic "Stardust & black feathers". Situé après l'épisode 8x08. Quand Castiel apparaît en rêve à Dean et lui dit qu'il a besoin de le voir, Dean reprend la route aussi vite que possible pour Oklahoma City. Mais Cas l'a-t-il fait venir simplement pour regarder les étoiles ?

**Warnings :** Death fic / Suicide / Spoilers pour la saison 8 / Léger Destiel qui ne sera présent qu'en fin de fic (le reste peut-être lu comme une forte amitié)

**Note :** Cette fic est inspirée des mots de Castiel dans le 8x08, « I might kill myself », et de la chanson « Vincent » de Don McLean, une des mes chansons préférées, que j'étais heureuse d'entendre dans l'épisode 7x23. Ce sera une fic de deux chapitres, et j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire le second chapitre en anglais, donc je devrai pouvoir mettre à jour prochainement…

**Comme ma précédente fic sur le thème du suicide (« Forget the pizza man »/ « Oublie le livreur de pizzas »), je dédie ce one-shot à mon mari, qui est décédé à 34 ans, en août, à l'hôpital, trois semaines après sa dixième tentative de suicide, me laissant seule avec notre petit garçon. Peu importe la pluie et les nuages, personne ne devrait s'ôter la vie, parce que le soleil est toujours caché quelque part. Ne laissez pas tomber… **

**RIP Tony… **

* * *

**PLUMES NOIRES ET POUSSIERE D'ETOILES**

**Chapitre 1. **

"Putain!"

Dean tambourinait sur la baie vitrée depuis plus de cinq minutes et il commençait à perdre patience. Le hall d'entrée finit par s'éclairer et une jeune et jolie infirmière aux cheveux roux bouclés apparut et ouvrit la porte.

« Il était temps ! » Dean marmonna.

"Monsieur, les visites ne sont plus autorisées à cette heure de la –"

« FBI ! » Dean annonça, en montrant sa carte à l'infirmière.

Cela faisait cinq jours que Sam et lui avaient laissé Castiel surveiller Fred Jones, et Dean venait de faire ce rêve étrange un peu plus tôt, dans lequel Castiel apparaissait et lui disait qu'il avait besoin de le voir. Il avait alors laissé Sam s'occuper de l'affaire sur laquelle ils étaient en train d'enquêter, et avait conduit aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la maison de retraite de Sunset Fields, Oklahoma City.

L'infirmière le laissa rentrer à contre cœur.

« Merci, » il marqua une courte pause, jetant un œil au badge de l'infirmière, « Suzie. Je dois parler à Fred Jones. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit-elle et Dean lui adressa un sourire qui voulait dire _Je savais bien que j'étais irrésistible_. « Revenez demain matin à 9h. »

Le sourire de Dean s'évanouit.

« Quoi ?! » il s'écria, d'un air incrédule.

« Ecoutez, il est plus de minuit, Mr Jones dort depuis presque trois heures. C'est une maison de retraite, pas une discothèque, vous savez, » elle railla.

« Oui, c'est vrai, désolé… » Dean bredouilla. "Peut-être pourriez-vous tout de même m'aider. Je dois voir mon partenaire, il était censé garder un œil sur Fred suite aux récents évènements… »

« Ah oui… Un bel homme en trench coat, c'est ça ?" l'infirmière demanda, les joues légèrement teintées de rose.

Une pointe de jalousie piqua Dean.

« Oui, ça doit être lui. »

« Vous savez, les rumeurs à son sujet vont bon train… »

« Vous pourriez peut-être être un peu plus précise, » Dean lui dit, relevant un sourcil.

Suzie regarda autour d'elle, et bien qu'ils fussent les deux seules personnes présentes à cet endroit, elle baissa d'un ton.

« Des choses bizarres se sont produites depuis qu'il est là… »

« Du genre ? »

« Du genre Mme Piotrowski qui guérit d'une mauvaise pneumonie du jour au lendemain, ou, » elle s'arrêta, s'assurant d'avoir toute l'attention de Dean, « Mr Jones qui remarche après neuf ans passés en fauteuil roulant… »

Dean poussa un petit rire nerveux.

« Eh bien, au moins, il n'aura plus besoin de vous pour se torcher les fesses ! »

Suzie lui lança un regard noir, et il s'éclaircit la voix pour cacher son embarras.

« Les gens pensent qu'il est le nouveau Jésus… » poursuivit-elle.

Dean manqua de s'étouffer sous l'effet de surprise.

« Oh non, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le Messie, c'est un très vilain garçon ! » dit-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. _**(1)**_

« Pardon ? »

« C'est une citation des Monty Python, » Dean expliqua, en blâmant silencieusement l'infirmière pour son absence indéniable de sens de l'humour. « La vie de Brian ? Non ? Bon, c'est pas grave! Alors, est-ce que l'autre agent est dans la chambre de Fred?"

« Je ne pense pas. Vous aurez plus de chance de le trouver dans le jardin. En général, il attend que Mr Jones s'endorme, et puis il emprunte le poste radio du vieil homme et il va dehors écouter de la musique. Je me demande même s'il dort vraiment, la nuit… »

Dean suivit les indications de Suzie et se rendit dans le jardin. Elle avait raison. Castiel était là, sur un banc, à écouter de la musique, et Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut sa silhouette dans l'obscurité.

« Bonsoir, Dean… » Castiel le salua sans même vérifier que c'était bien lui. Puis il se retourna et lui offrit son plus joli sourire. « Je suis content que tu sois venu… »

« Cas, je t'ai vu en rêve. Je t'ai appelé une centaine de fois mais tu n'as jamais répondu à mes prières. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain ?! »

« J'avais besoin de te voir. »

Dean commençait à s'agacer.

« Et tu pouvais pas téléporter tes fesses jusqu'à moi, nan ?! Tu m'as foutu la trouille, mec ! J'ai cru qu'un truc grave t'était arrivé ! Tu sais combien d'heures il a fallu que je conduise pour venir te voir?!"

« Je ne pouvais pas me téléporter. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Fred tout seul. Pas encore, du moins. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, Dean… »

« Ouais, bon… Et pourquoi tu voulais me voir, alors ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas un peu ? » Castiel demanda, indiquant l'espace libre à côté de lui.

Dean ne savait que penser de tout cela. Il était déchiré entre le soulagement de voir que Castiel allait bien, et la colère et l'impatience que l'attitude de l'ange lui inspirait. Il s'assit néanmoins à côté de Castiel. Une brise légère commença à souffler, caressant ses cheveux et son visage, et il regretta presque d'avoir laissé sa veste dans l'Impala. Il faisait si sombre qu'il pouvait à peine distinguer les traits du visage de Castiel, mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir, ce dernier semblait avoir les traits tirés et l'air triste, ou était-ce son imagination ?

« Tu ne trouves pas ça beau ? » Castiel finit par dire, en levant les yeux pour regarder les étoiles.

C'en était trop pour Dean.

« Ecoute, Cas. Je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable, mais tu ne m'as quand même fait faire toute cette route juste pour regarder les étoiles, hein ? » il grommela.

« Dean, j'apprécie que tu te fasses du souci pour moi, mais quand je suis apparu dans ton rêve et que je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de te voir, je n'ai pas dit pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais en danger ou que sais-je. J'ai juste dit que j'avais besoin de te voir, c'est tout. »

C'est vrai, Dean pensa. Castiel lui avait même paru serein dans son rêve. Mais il avait toujours tendance à réagir de manière excessive dès qu'il s'agissait de l'ange…

« Mais tu savais que je viendrais le plus vite possible ! » Dean protesta.

« Oui, puisque apparemment, je fais partie de _ces putains de trucs qui comptent pour toi_.» Castiel répondit avec un sourire franc et sincère. _**(2)**_

« Cas, t'es qu'un enfoiré ! » Dean grogna, en reconnaissant ses propres mots.

Le sourire de Castiel s'élargit et ses dents parfaitement bien alignées semblaient briller dans l'obscurité.

« Est-ce que c'est si nul que ça de passer un peu de temps avec moi et de profiter de ces petites choses que la vie a à nous offrir ? »

Dean se dit que Castiel avait raison, une fois de plus, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'ange touchant, à sa façon étrange et bien à lui.

« Non, c'est pas nul… » Dean répondit avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix.

C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait pris le temps de regarder les étoiles ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas… Mais des souvenirs d'enfance jaillirent dans son esprit. Lui. Sam. Des road trips l'été, avec leur père. La merveilleuse odeur des marshmallows grillés au feu de bois. Et tous les trois, allongés dans l'herbe près de l'Impala, à regarder les étoiles, et John qui leur expliquait comment reconnaître Cassiopée et la Grande Ourse…

« Et tu as raison, Cas, le ciel est vraiment beau, ce soir… »

La chanson se termina et pour ce qui devait être au moins la cinquième fois, Castiel rembobina la cassette jusqu'au début de la chanson. Dean lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« Y'aura jamais rien de mieux que les bonnes vieilles K7 audio ! »

Et même si Castiel ne connaissait pas les joies de rembobiner manuellement une cassette avec un crayon, il retourna le sourire.

_« Starry starry night, paint your palette blue and gray… » __(Nuit étoilée, pare ta palette de bleu et de gris…) _

« Don McLean, hein ? » Dean demanda. Il avait reconnu la chanson dès son arrivée, mais c'était histoire de faire la conversation. « T'as rien d'un peu plus… Rock'n'roll ? »

« Non, j'écoute seulement cette chanson-là, » l'ange répondit d'un air détaché.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok… Eh bien alors écoutons la et apprécions ces paroles très joyeuses… » dit-il sur un ton ironique.

« Ces paroles sont pure poésie, Dean, » Castiel protesta.

« Ouais, bah, Bon Scott _**(3)**_ aussi faisait de la poésie… » Dean marmonna, plus à lui-même qu'à Castiel. « Mais sinon, c'était pas cette chanson que tu écoutais un peu avant notre Lune de Miel au Purgatoire ? Tu sais, quand t'étais en plein dans ton trip 30 Millions d'amis ? »

Castiel sourit.

« Oui, c'est celle-là. Ca parle de Vincent Van Gogh. Je l'ai entendue la première fois dans un épisode des Simpsons, et depuis, c'est ma chanson préférée. Je peux passer des soirées entières à l'écouter. »

« Attends… Tu pensais que Bugs Bunny était un mutant mi-insecte mi-lapin _**(4) **_mais tu connais les Simpsons ?! » Dean se moqua.

« Oui, je regardais tous les jours à la télé, dans la salle commune de l'hôpital psychiatrique… »

Il y eut un long silence. Dean avait détesté cette époque. Bien sûr, il avait été soulagé de voir Sam libéré de ses hallucinations sur Lucifer, mais ça lui avait déchiré le cœur de laisser Castiel tout seul dans cet état là. Oui, c'est vrai, il s'était pris la tête un bon nombre de fois avec lui, lui reprochant de ne pas réussir à se concentrer sur autre chose que les abeilles et les singes, mais il était surtout mort d'inquiétude.

« Alors, » dit-il, pour briser le silence qui le rendait mal à l'aise, «c'est tout ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours ? Ecouter cette chanson en boucle en regardant les étoiles et, oh, en offrant à ce vieux Fred Jones une paire de jambes toutes neuves ? C'est parce que c'était pas facile pour lui de jouer à Twister avec toi en étant en fauteuil roulant ? » il railla.

« Non. Ca lui manquait de ne plus pouvoir faire des claquettes. »

« Bien sûr. Ca lui manquait de plus pouvoir faire des claquettes. Normal. »

Le visage de Dean prit une expression familière que l'on pouvait traduire par « Tu te fous de moi ». Il se leva et tourna le dos à Castiel, prenant une longue inspiration pour tenter de garder son calme.

« Cas, tu te rends quand même compte que ça peut sembler un peu _inhabituel_ pour les gens qu'un Fred Jones grabataire se transforme soudainement en Fred Astaire _**(5),**_ non ? Tu ne peux pas attirer l'attention sur toi comme ça, mec ! Ca peut être dangereux pour nous ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on utilise toujours de fausses identités et que l'on couvre toujours nos traces ?! Les gens disent déjà que tu es le nouveau Jésus ! »

« Ah oui ? Ils disent ça ? » Castiel demanda avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il avait l'air à la fois amusé et fier.

"Ouais! Alors c'est quoi la prochaine étape, hein?! Tu vas nourrir toute la maison de retraite avec une miette de pain au petit déj' demain?!" _**(6)**_

Castiel poussa un long soupir.

"Dean… Je voulais juste aider…Je voulais juste me sentir… » il s'arrêta, semblant chercher le mot le plus approprié, « _utile_… »

Il y avait tant de tristesse dans la voix de l'ange que cela brisa presque le cœur de Dean. Il se retourna vers Castiel, et son visage fut envahi par la peur…

**A suivre, bien sûr… **

* * *

_**(**__**1)**__ Il s'agit donc d'une citation du film « Life of Brian » des Monty Python : « He's not the Messiah, he's a very naughty boy ! »_

_**(2)**__ Allusion à ce que dit Dean à Castiel à la fin de l'épisode 8x07:_ "_I don't need to feel like hell for failing you, ok? For failing you like I've failed every other godforsaken thing that I care about!"_

_**(3) **__Bon Scott était un membre du groupe AC/DC. Il est décédé en 1980. _

_(4) Allusion à l'épisode 8x08, lorsque Castiel qui n'a jamais entendu parler de Bugs Bunny (si on traduit littéralement, ça donne « Insectes Lapin »), pense que c'est un « insect rabbit hybrid »_

_**(5)**__ Fred Astaire était un acteur, chanteur et danseur américain. Il était surtout connu pour être un talentueux danseur de claquettes. _

_**(6)**__ Allusion à Jésus, qui aurait nourri une foule de 5000 personnes à partir de quelques miches de pain qu'il aurait donc multipliées. _

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! **_

**Versions anglaise et française publiées le 13 décembre 2012**_**.**_


End file.
